XMAS
by Thewritter1996
Summary: It's christmas so a fun little fiction. Happy Holidays. One little lemon scene


**Lancel's special day**

Lancel Lannister was at peace in his appartment in King's landing. It was his first Christmas with Marina. They had a Labrador called Sammy after a friend of Lancel who had a Labrador too. Sadly both got very ill one year.

Lancel was sitting watching TV Sammy jumped next to him on the sofa. Nuzzling into Lancel. Lancel waited for Marina. He was worried she normally was home by 5 from a trip out but it was Christmas so he waited. The door opened and she walked in.

''Hi Honey.''

''Hi Marina. Where were you? I was worried.''

''Don't worry I saw an old friend and was chatting. She is going off soon so it was a goodbye chat.''

The two had a quick kiss and Marina sat on Lancel's lap burried her head in his chest and watched TV with him. The two couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. Christmas eve was a great day and a horrible day at the same time.

All Marina wanted was to open her presents. She kind of knew what she wanted and once when out with Lancel had hinted to him. Lancel had picked up on the hint and the day after when he was on his lunch break had gone from the school to get the gift.

Marina dragged herself to the kitchen where Lancel had made cookies. Despite his previous errors in cooking the cookies looked amazing. Marina made herself a hot chocolate and Lancel walked in and kissed her neck. The two were really in love and anyone could see. Someone snickered at the two but Lancel told him to get a life or be mocked for being happy the kid skulked back to Flea bottom.

Lancel wanted to try something but Marina insisted they wait. She had a friend who was pregnant at 15 and hated the father by 16. Marina also wanted Lancel to prove loyal. Which he was doing at the moment.

Lancel had also started to cook a lasagne a favourite food of Marina. She responed by turning and kissing his lips.

Lancel didn't want to pull away but he did as the dog was alone. So he may need to go for another walk. Marina told him to wait as she drunk the hot chocolate and went with Lancel and Sammy.

Lancel and Marina arrived at the park in town. They often walked Sammy here. He loved being let off the lead for a run. Which usually eneded up with Marina or Lancel chasing him. They saw no people or dogs despite the time.

Lancel went to let Sammy of the lead but he ran dragging Lancel with him. There was a squirrel Marina ran after them holding her laughter. Lancel managed to stop Sammy and let him off. Marina ran to Lancel.

''Are you alright?''

''Just shaken.''

''Sammy here boy.'' They shouted holding his favourite treats. Sammy sprinted and lay at Marina's shoes. Begging for the treats which his owners gave with some ear scratches. After an hour they headed home and the lasange was done to perfection. The two had an enjoyable dinner and then decided to have a bath.

Their bath was big enough for two. The warm water soothed them after the trauma of shopping previous days. Marina moved to get something and felt a certain part of Lancel which was stiff. She winked and used her feet on it. Getting a moan from Lancel. Marina was so good at teasing that boy. She got out of the bath after making his juices fill the tub.

Marina was dressed for bed in her most comfertable night clothes. Lancel went and threw on an old t-shirt and bottoms. The two snuggled together while watching a movie. Memoirs of a geisha a favourite of Marina. She was fascinated by the Japanese culture. The time had crept away and it was now 11Pm so Marina put Sammy in his bed in the kitchen and went to her and Lancel's bedroom and got in bed. All cozy under the covers.

Lancel soon came strutting into the bedroom He got under the covers too and soon had Marina snuggling on him. Lancel wrapped his arms around Marina. She slipped an arm around him. Tommorow would be the best Christmas ever.

After what felt like an eternal sleep the two awoke. It was Christmas and snowing outside. Kings Landing was coated in snow. It looked so pretty almost picture perfect. When Lancel had a brilliant idea. He got his camera and took Marina and Sammy to the balcony. He set the timer for 10 seconds and kissed Marina with Sammy. It was the perfect Christmas photo.

Marina went to the kitchen and made some tea. The two engulfed it as they needed caffine in the morning. Lancel had been in their room in a box under the bed. He bought the best present out and hid it.

Marina bought him a laptop for his writing which he adored. She also got some chocolates and a bottle of aftershave. Lancel had bought her a laptop too as well as chocolates and a bottle of perfume. But she could see he had a secret.

''Lancel what is it? Tell me.'' She demanded. Lancel wasn't good at hiding things.

''It's just there is a question.'' He said calmly but nervously. Lancel was a shy man. But he was also fun.

''Marina we have been together only one year. But I know something you are right for me. So will you marry me?'' He said pulling the ring box out. It was the ring Marina saw in the shops before. It was perfect.

''Yes I will.'' Marina announced before smashing their lips together. Lancel slipped the ring on her finger. The two had another kiss before the buzzer for the appartment block rang.

''Oh I forgot about our families.'' Lancel said sheepishly. Marina just laughed at her fiancee. It was the best Christmas ever. Well for now anyway.


End file.
